Vign Storr
Vign Storr (born xxx) (died xxx) was a knight of House Icewind, he was known as the second sword for being able to defeat all but the ruler of his house in swordsmanship. Birth Vign Storr was born in Viranum but came to Valoria once he was of age to seek his fortune in the unconquerable lands he had read about, he landed in Tar-rinth and worked as a fisher to build himself an income. Adventuring After a year of fishing Vign sought out an adventuring party, he joined with another Viranic, Jarik Usol. They met in a tavern and though the party remained un-named it Jarik and Vign became famed for thier heroism. Clearing Urzgakrukh Hired to clear the orcish ruins of an orcish adventuring party sent out to attempt to recolonise, the tar-rinth nobility recalling the ancient lore of the power that the ruins once held sought to slaughter the party before they could gain a significant foothold. The Liberation of Lords Leave A group of men from Clan Tarmin of the riverclans managed to capture the village of Lords Leave, Dalla Icewind wanting to forge a greater friendship with the Hillsmen hired Vign and his men to clear out the clansmen, there was barely a skirmish before the clansmen fled before being captured and executed at seawatch. After this the Dalla Icewind annointed Vign into the house. The Slaying at Cragroads Inn When returning from the Clearing they stopped at the Cragroads Inn to rest from the long walk, during this time the Inn was very busy, there was a small group of vagrant wolflanders and the armsmen of Yelk Kargarik a member of one of the prime warring families of Orsnak among others. Yelk was visiting Valoria in an attempt to gain allies and trade partners for his family, his convoy included his pregnant wife and his old dying uncle who wished to see the world before his death. By all accounts Yelk's party was loud and rowdy and having recently lost several companions to Orcs at Urzgakrukh it wasn't long before the hostilities began. One of Vign's companions shoved one of the orcs out of the way knocking over his ale, there was a great scuffle and soon fists were flying, the Orc's won beating Vign and his men, the orcs helped Vign's companions up and told them to join them in drinking, Vign and his men left the tavern they found the orcs caravan outside and slaughtered everyone inside it, including Yelk's pregnant wife and dying uncle. Hearing the noise the Orcs emerged to discover the massacre that had taken place, Vign and his men ambushed the emerging Orcs killing most of them, the distraught Yelk killed almost all of Vign's companions but Vign's swinging sword decaptitated him and then he reutnred home, word eventually got back to the Kargariks about what had happened and this later lead to the Kargarik's invasion. Yelk Kargarik and a group of his fellow armsmen were visiting Valoria, they were at the crossroads inn when Vign and his men were returning from Urzgakrukh ... Yelk was trying to set up a trade route to the orc friendly settlements of Valoria, he was with his pregnant wife and his old trainer, Vign and his men were bitter about the men they had lost to the orcs at Urzgakrukh the party along with six others and a group of guards were dipatched to clear Urzgakrukh Dueling Death